


Confusing

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 3+1 Things, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew and his aversion to touches, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Knives, Light Angst, M/M, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Protective Aaron Minyard, Wholesome Twinyards, vague reference to Andrew’s past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: “Oh, fuck, you’re not Andrew.”...“Shit, I’m sorry, I thought you’re Aaron.”-or-3 times Andrew gets mistaken for Aaron (or vice versa) +1 time he doesn’t
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 416





	Confusing

1

Aaron usually enjoys how chaotic is the dance-floor at Edens, but today he feels quite content sitting back and letting Nicky make an idiot out of himself on his own.

Andrew is sitting at their table with Kevin, talking. Well, Andrew is talking. He always gets like that when he’s high on meds and drinking at the same time. His smile is bright and wide, all teeth and Aaron feels sick just from watching him like that. He doesn’t know if this is better to how it used to be – reserved expression and never saying a word to anyone.

Kevin, on the other hand, is barely contributing to the conversation. He’s holding onto a half-empty bottle of vodka, watching Andrew with unfocused gaze. Aaron has to bite his tongue every time, because he knows what a terrible coping mechanism this is and that it won’t help with any of Kevin’s issues. But he knows an intervention would do more mess than good, so he stays silent.

In the end he walks to the bar and sits there, waiting for Roland to notice him. It’s a busy night, but the bartender is quick to approach him with a sly smile on his face.

“I have a break in five minutes,” he says to Aaron.

Aaron literally couldn’t care less. “Okay.”

Roland snorts. He doesn’t seem to mind his cool attitude. “I’ll meet you in the backroom?”

This time Aaron freezes. _“What?”_

Roland’s smile instantly changes into a horrified expression. “Oh, fuck, you’re not Andrew.”

Aaron blinks. “No, I’m fucking not. But why would you want to…” Then it clicks. _No fucking way._ He thinks he might vomit. “Oh my _god_ , ew.”

Roland opens his mouth to say something, but Aaron shushes him. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to even think about it. I want to drink until I forget this conversation ever happened.”

Maybe Kevin’s approach to alcohol isn’t so bad after all.

2

Andrew is in the kitchen, taking mugs out of the cabinet, when Nicky comes into the room. He’s talking about something, but Andrew immediately tunes his voice out, since he doesn’t give the slightest fuck about what Nicky has to say.

Andrew registers that Nicky comes closer to him and asks: “Hey, are you okay?” But it doesn’t matter because in the next second, he puts his hand on Andrew’s shoulder.

Andrew instantly flinches at the touch and goes for his knives without second thought. He pushes Nicky against the kitchen counter, the knife pointed at his stomach. “Do you have a fucking death wish?” He hisses.

Nicky’s eyes are wide and terrified. “Shit, I’m sorry, I thought you’re Aaron.”

Andrew tilts his head, considering. That would explain why Nicky was talking so cheerfully to him in the first place.

There’re footsteps behind him and Nicky momentarily shifts his attention from Andrew to whomever came into the kitchen. “Neil, help me!”

Of course it’s now that Neil comes in. “What have you done, Nicky?” He asks before stepping to them, his movements careful.

“He thought I was my idiotic twin,” Andrew says, not moving the knife by an inch.

“It’s not my fault, you look really similar from behind,” Nicky protests. Andrew considers stabbing him just to shut him up. But in the end he only pushes him away from himself and hides the knife back into his armband. “Do it ever again and I’ll stab you for real.”

Nicky sighs but nods and leaves the kitchen before Andrew changes his mind.

3

The Foxes are all standing by the plexiglass, watching Kevin and the freshmen on the court. Kevin came up with some new training method or something and honestly, Aaron is quite glad they don’t have to participate in it and can just watch their teammates suffer.

Also the Vixen’s practice should be ending any time now and hopefully Katelyn will either wait for him or stop by.

He has already changed back into his jersey and now pulls out his phone to text Katelyn that they should be ending soon. He doesn’t pay much attention to what’s happening on the court, only occasionally glancing there to smirk at Kevin, who looks like he’s close to hitting someone with his exy racket.

Neil is chatting about something with Allison, while Andrew is gazing at the court with the most disinterested look on his face that he can possibly muster.

Aaron hears some footsteps, but dismisses it for either Wymack or Abby, so he doesn’t pay attention to it, until the person says: “Hi, babe.”

He turns to Katelyn at once, smiling, only to see her reach for Andrew instead for him. That’s when he realizes Andrew is wearing jersey with _Aaron’s_ number on it.

It’s too late for him to do anything besides thinking _oh, fuck_ , just as Katelyn puts her hand around Andrew’s waist.

Andrew’s reaction is immediate. Aaron has seen him countless of times before almost stabbing anyone who even try to touch him. This is _bad._

Andrew grabs Katelyn by her wrist with such force he almost breaks her hand. Katelyn yelps in surprise and shock, quickly realizing she has the wrong twin.

Aaron doesn’t think, just puts himself between Katelyn and the knife that materializes in Andrew’s other hand.

“You’re wearing my jersey,” he says, hoping that would be enough for Andrew to not stab either of them.

Andrew glances down at the number 5 on the jersey, then at Katelyn, who’s watching him with terrified expression. He definitely doesn’t look like he’s going to lower the knife.

Fortunately, Neil comes to their rescue. He materializes at Andrew’s side and tells him something in murmured russian. Andrew hisses something back, while both Aaron and Katelyn watch their argument with wide eyes.

Neil says something, a question, and when Andrew nods, Neil slowly takes his wrist, making him lower his hand and the knife pointed at Aaron’s throat. Andrew lets go of Katelyn as well and glowers at her and Aaron before stomping out of there.

Neil sends Katelyn an apologetic gaze and trails after him.

\+ 1

The Foxes all stare. Of course they _know_ Aaron and Andrew are identical, but there was always something to distinguish them – the armbands, their style of clothing, hair or the smell of cigarettes. But now, the twins are standing in front of them in matching outfits, looking like a damn copy of each other.

Apparently this was their idea of fun halloween costume.

“Um.” Kevin is the first to break the silence. “Do you have any idea who’s who?”

Matt shakes his head. “Nope. Where’s Neil?”

As if on clue Neil walks into the room. His costume is just putting on a pair of fox ears and his orange palmetto hoodie. “What?” He asks when he catches all the foxes looking at him expectedly.

“Which one’s Andrew?” Matt asks, pointing at the twins.

Neil finally notices the two of them in the same outfits. He smirks, seizes both of them and then to everyone’s surprise, he shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“But… But you always know!”

Neil just shrugs again. “Can we go?”

They are going to some campus party and the foxes keep throwing suspicious glances at Neil and the twins throughout the entire way there. Neither of the twins talk or interact with any of them so there’s zero chance of even _guessing_ who’s who. And Neil doesn’t talk to them either. Maybe he really doesn’t know.

Andrew was sure Neil would see through this, but now he’s not so confident. Is there a possibility his own boyfriend would confuse him with his brother?

The party is loud and crowded and the foxes get separated quickly. Andrew goes straight for the alcohol, since there’s no way he’d be able to pretend to be his brother and stay sober at the same time. His new plan is to get systematically drunk and forget he had this stupid idea in the first place.

He isn’t sure how much time passes by when Neil suddenly appears at his side, smiling softly. “Hi, Drew.”

Andrew scoffs at him. “I’m Aaron. Go be stupid somewhere else.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “You actually think I’d mistake you for Aaron? I’m not blind.”

“You said you didn’t know which one of us is who.”

Neil smirks. “You obviously wanted to mess with the others and I didn’t want to spoil the fun. I knew from the start.”

Andrew seizes him with a critical look. “What if I am Aaron after all? Maybe you’re loosing your grip.”

Neil chuckles. “I’ll risk it.” Then he leans closer, enough for Andrew to feel his breath against his ear. “Yes or no, Drew?”

Andrew somehow did not count with this and there is no way he’d be able to mask the shiver when Neil asked. He rolls his eyes at him but sets his drink aside and reaches for Neil’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Neil’s victorious grin speaks for itself.

Once they get outside Andrew doesn’t waste his time and kisses the stupid smile off Neil’s face. But there’s still one question that he can’t get out of his head.

“Josten?”

“Minyard?” Neil replies in the same tone with a smirk. Andrew has an urge to kiss him again.

“How do you tell us apart?” He asks instead.

Neil raises an eyebrow. “Oh. I don’t know. It’s just… obvious. You have broader shoulders, Aaron has higher cheekbones, you have better ass…”

Andrew gives him a warning look, which Neil pointedly ignores.

“And you always look at me like you really see me,” he adds, more softly.

At that Andrew pulls him in for another kiss. “Junkie,” he mumbles into his mouth. Neil only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
